Phoenix Force (Earth-616)
while under Mesmero's control. | CustomLabel = Avatars | Custom = Former Avatars: Jean Grey, Rachel Summers, Emma Frost, Rook'shir, Feron, Necrom, Madelyne PryorObtained a portion of the Force by being brought to life by it, Korvus Rook'shirObtained a portion of the force via the Blade of the Phoenix, Celeste, Irma & Phoebe Cuckoo, Fongji, Namor, Colossus, Magik, Cyclops, Hope Summers | Alignment = Neutral | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = formerly , , | Relatives = Jean Grey (genetic template) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = White Hot Room; formerly Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = | Height = | Height2 = Immeasurable, unless it is within a host | Weight = | Weight2 = Immeasurable, unless it is within a host | Eyes = | Eyes2 = None, varies on host | Hair = | Hair2 = None, varies on host | UnusualFeatures = It takes the form of a large Phoenix. | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Cosmic Entity, Celestial Elemental, formerly Black Queen of the Hellfire Club | Education = | Origin = The Phoenix Force is one of the oldest known Cosmic entities, representing life that has not yet been born. (Cosmic Being) | PlaceOfBirth = Big Bang (reborn in each successive reality) | Creators = Chris Claremont; Dave Cockrum | First = X-Men Vol 1 101 | Death = Avengers vs. X-Men Vol 1 12 | HistoryText = Early History The Phoenix Force is one of the oldest known cosmic entities, representing life that has not yet been born. The Phoenix Force is an immortal, indestructible, and mutable manifestation of the prime universal force of life. Born of the void between states of being, the Phoenix Force is a child of the universe. It is the nexus of all psionic energy which does, has, and ever will exist in all realities of the Omniverse, the Guardian of Creation, and a de-facto guardian of the M'Kraan Crystal. The Phoenix is among the most feared being in the entire universe - having the power to cut and regrow any part of the universe, as well as destroy it entirely, which is part of the Phoenix's purpose: "The Judgement of the Phoenix": to burn away what doesn't work. Recent interventions of the Phoenix suggest that "what doesn't work" is what has become stagnant instead of naturally evolving. During its time as a sentient entity, it traveled the cosmos just like other cosmic beings. At first, the Phoenix Force was a formless mass of energy, but thousands of years ago, it came to Earth, and met a magician named Feron (who worshiped the legendary Phoenix), whose daydream-like visions prompted the Phoenix to adopt the firebird form it has today. Feron asked the Phoenix to help him by lending its energy to project a stone pillar (which resembled a lighthouse) across the multiverse. The pillar became the lighthouse base for the British superteam, Excalibur (a team its future host Rachel Summers herself would join). Jean Grey Phoenix Force left Earth, but was called back when it felt the mind of a human transcend the physical realm, a mind that resonated with the Phoenix's energy. A young Jean Grey had telepathically linked her mind to her dying friend, Annie Richardson, to keep Annie's soul from moving to the afterlife. In doing so, Jean's mind was being dragged along to the "other side" with Annie. Phoenix lent its energy to break the connection and kept close watch on young Jean, as it felt a kinship with the young mutant . Years later when Jean was dying on a space shuttle, her mind called out for help and the Phoenix Force answered and saved her . The craft's pilot had to sit in an area without enough shielding to protect him or her from the lethal radiation. Marvel Girl volunteered to pilot, but, while guiding the shuttle to Earth, the solar radiation finally proved to be too great for her to hold back any longer with her powers and she began to succumb to the radiation's lethal effects. The Phoenix Force responded to Jean's anguish and telepathic calls for help, as she was dying aboard the space shuttle. It appeared before her, shaping its form and consciousness after Jean's own . The Phoenix Force told her that she was dying, but that, by taking the Phoenix Force's hand, she would gain her "heart's desire". What Jean most wanted was to save the lives of the X-Men and herself. Jean held onto the Phoenix Force's arm and fell into a coma-like state. Simultaneously, the Phoenix Force fully took on the form, memories, and personality of Jean Grey, by absorbing a portion of her consciousness. The Phoenix Force used its powers to ensure the survival of the X-Men, in their return to Earth and crash landing in Jamaica Bay, off New York City. It was also responsible for casting Jean into a coma-like state and placing her within a cocoon-like construction, which rested for years at the bottom of Jamaica Bay, while her injuries healed completely. Thus, the Phoenix Force fulfilled its pledge to Jean . The cosmic Phoenix Force entity, which had created a duplicate body of Jean and absorbed a piece of Jean's consciousness, acted in her place while Jean's body lay in suspended animation in the bay . Following the crash landing in Jamaica Bay, the Phoenix Force took Jean's place, as a member of the X-Men - . Emerging from the hospital, the Phoenix battled Firelord and provided the power to transport the X-Men to the M'Kraan Cystal's homeworld, where they battled the Shi'ar Imperial Guard. During this time, the Phoenix scanned the human member and leader of the Starjammers to learn it was Cyclops' long thought dead father, Christopher Summers . Using Storm and Corsair's life forces, the Phoenix Force healed the M'Kraan Crystal - . After the recent events, Phoenix decided to have a party at her apartment she shared with Misty Knight, and the X-Men briefly battled Iron Fist, until Jean explained he was one of Misty's best friends. After the team was attacked, by Warhawk, Phoenix decided to rejoin and was later controlled by Mesmero to perform in a circus, until Beast rescued them, only to battle Magneto and his robot Nanny after. The Phoenix and the Beast ended up separated from the other X-Men, each group mistakenly believing the other to have died. At this time, Mastermind began entering the Phoenix' mind and having her question her sanity. After being studied, at the Mutant Research Center on Muir Island, by Dr. Moira MacTaggert, it was assessed that the Phoenix entity would become too strong to control, but the other X-Men had no way to know what was happening and little chance of preventing a tragedy. However, the portion of Jean's personality the Phoenix had taken on subconsciously created a series of psionic mental blocks to reduce the level of power she could command at one time, so as not to be overwhelmed by it. After battling Proteus, Phoenix was reunited with Scott Summers. After battling the Hellfire Club Knights and the White Queen, while attempting to recruit new mutants Alison Blaire and Kitty Pryde, Kitty’s parents were about to withdraw their daughter from the school, when Phoenix altered their thoughts. A very questionable move. After battling the Hellfire Club, over recruitment of Dazzler, Phoenix and Scott shared an intimate night, after Phoenix blocked Scott's optic blast and allowed him to see her clearly. Dark Phoenix With the new experience, of a cosmic entity dealing with human emotions, Phoenix was thus an easy target for the illusionist, Mastermind , who needed a trophy to join the Inner Circle of the prestigious (and infamous) Hellfire Club. With the help of a psionic device, created by the club's White Queen, Emma Frost, Mastermind made Phoenix believe that she was his 18th-century lover, Lady Grey - , - . Phoenix joined the club as their Black Queen , which would allow her to relish the extremes of human emotion and sensuality. When the X-Men came to her rescue, Jean's true love, Cyclops, faced Mastermind in a psychic duel and was defeated . Cyclops' "death" broke Mastermind's hold over Phoenix's psyche--as well as any control Jean's psyche had had over the Phoenix . It brushed aside the X-Men and departed for the heavens. As the Phoenix was the light and life of the universe, the Dark Phoenix represented power and destruction. The Phoenix became Dark Phoenix from allowing human emotions to cloud its judgment. In this state, Phoenix was the strongest, but also an evil entity that thirsted for power and destruction. Totally uncontrollable, Dark Phoenix was a force to be reckoned with as it was not bound by a human conscience. When Dark Phoenix flew back into space, her true firebird form was seen across the entire universe and even attracted the attention of Eternity. To sate its hunger, the Dark Phoenix flew to a distant galaxy and devoured the star of the D'Bari system. The resulting nova killed billions of innocent people and a Shi'ar vessel attacked it. The Shi'ar Empress, Lilandra Neramani, was alerted before the vessel was destroyed and called a council of her intergalactic counterparts, including the Kree and Skrull empires. They concluded that, for the rest of the universe to live, Dark Phoenix must die. Meanwhile, the Beast had found a way to neutralize Phoenix's immense power, temporarily. When Dark Phoenix returned to Earth, the X-Men held it at bay, while Professor X rebuilt the mental blocks in Phoenix's mind, that Mastermind had broken down. Scott, then, proposed to the Phoenix. At that moment, the Shi'ar arrived and teleported everyone aboard their flagship. Lilandra announced that Phoenix, who everyone believed to be Jean, would have to die. Professor X, unwilling to give up on one of his pupils, but romantically involved with Lilandra, challenged her to Arin'n Haelar, a Shi'ar duel of honor that cannot be refused. Professor X named the X-Men as his champions in the duel, Lilandra, her Imperial Guard. The duel took place the next day, in the Blue Area of the moon. The Imperial Guard made short work of the X-Men, leaving Cyclops and Phoenix to make a final stand. A stray bolt hit Cyclops and Jean's control broke and Phoenix became the Dark Phoenix again. Lilandra ordered Plan Omega, which would destroy the whole solar system, in hopes of eliminating Dark Phoenix as well. Professor X ordered the X-Men to subdue Phoenix, so that Plan Omega would not be necessary, and they managed to subdue the Phoenix, for a brief time. In that moment of lucidity, Phoenix fled into a back alley, with Cyclops in pursuit. Phoenix subdued him, with her telekinesis, and told him that she was losing control of herself and that there was only one way to prevent the Dark Phoenix from taking dominance over her again. Unbeknown to Cyclops, as Phoenix was talking to him, she was using her powers to activate an ancient Kree energy weapon behind her. Phoenix, then, bade Cyclops an emotional farewell and triggered the weapon, which atomized her on the spot. Madelyne Pryor It was at the moment of the Dark Phoenix's death that a spark of the Phoenix Force was accidentally bestowed on Jean's clone, Madelyne Pryor. After Dark Phoenix died on the moon, the Phoenix had sought to return the "borrowed" portion of Jean's soul back to her body, which was in suspended animation. Jean instinctively rejected the Phoenix and it wandered the globe, lost. Eventually, it became attracted to Madelyne in Mister Sinister's lab, since she was an exact genetic clone of Jean. The Phoenix Force, mistakenly, gave a spark of itself to Madelyne, granting her a life force and some of Jean's memories. Madelyne had been a failed experiment until she was brought to life by the portion of Jean's consciousness, that had been borrowed by the Phoenix Force, and a spark of the Phoenix Force, which had been rejected by Jean's body while in the cocoon. After being manipulated, by the demons S'ym and N'Astirh, Madelyne learned of her true origins and became mad, calling herself the Goblin Queen. The Goblin Queen locked herself, Nathan Christopher Summers, her and Cyclops' son, and Jean inside a psionic barrier, where she explained her origins as Jean's clone. Both X-Factor and the X-Men's combined efforts seemed to be futile in an effort to break through the telekinetic bubble. Pryor-Summers and Grey fought one-on-one, with Madelyne unleashing a psionic force, intending to destroy both herself and her opponents. X-Factor and the X-Men protected each other and Madelyne was the only one affected, but, as she lay dying, she pulled Jean into her mind to die with her. Jean would have succumbed, were it not for the Phoenix leaving Madelyne at that time and returning to Jean. Jean was able to resist and, as Madelyne died, Jean recovered the part of her soul the Phoenix Force had mistakenly given to Madelyne. Rachel Summers Another person who served as avatar for the Phoenix Force was Rachel Summers, Phoenix (Jean Grey-Summers)' daughter from an alternate future. Attempting to change her reality, Rachel used her psionic powers to exchange the consciousness and spirit of the adult X-Man Kate Pryde with that of Pryde's teenage self. Traveling through time and across dimensions to the mainstream reality to learn why why their efforts did not succeed in changing her reality, Rachel sent her astral self into that past as well, also arriving in the mainstream reality. While floating above New York City, in preparation for her return, Rachel's meditative astral form was found by the Phoenix Force. Fascinated by Rachel, the alternate reality child of Grey, the Force read her mind and was impressed that Rachel had not given into despair after all she had experienced. Sending a portion of itself in the future of Rachel's reality with Rachel, the Force met Kate, after Rachel passed-out from the strain of the time travel. Kate bargained with the Force to save Rachel from the Sentinels rule and to keep her from remembering the horrors she had experienced. The Force agreed to boost Rachel's powers so she could physically travel back in time, not just psychically. Kate hypnotized Rachel into using her psionic powers to tap into the Phoenix Force and send herself back in time when Kate said the words "Dark Phoenix". Rachel and Kate illegally entered the laboratory of Project Nimrod, which was the attempt to construct the most highly advanced Sentinel possible with the technology of that time, in the hopes of sabotaging the project. Rachel believed herself and Kate to be trapped, but Kate said the words that caused Rachel to project herself back through time. Rachel was still shocked to learn of the supposed "death" of Jean in this reality. After meeting Scott Summers of the mainstream reality and not telling him of her true origins, Rachel visited the home of Grey's parents while they were absent and she found a holo-empathic crystal that was imbued with an imprint of Grey's personality. Unaware that Jean had not actually been Phoenix, Rachel refused to believe that Jean could be evil, as people claimed Phoenix was, and she decided to claim the name and power of Phoenix as her own birthright. Sensing this, the Force awoke within Rachel, allowing access to its power. From that time on, Rachel was able to draw to a limited extent upon the vast power of the Phoenix Force. Rachel became apparently disassociated from the Phoenix Force sometime after swapping places with Captain Britain and becoming lost in time, although she has manifested aspects of the Phoenix Force such as the firebird since her mother's more recent death. Merging with Jean Grey-Summers Jean and the Phoenix Force were later revealed as being a single bound entity. The Phoenix Force told Xavier, that "Jean is only the house where I live." Jean Grey was the closest thing the Phoenix Force had to a true earthly Avatar or physical embodiment and further that the Phoenix Force empowered Jean with life in a kind of mutual relationship or psychic bond. Tricked by the Magneto impostor , Phoenix and Wolverine ended up trapped on Asteroid M drifting closer to the Sun. Dying, Wolverine killed Jean and awoke the Phoenix Force within her. Using her incredible powers, Phoenix returned with Logan to New York City to face "Magneto". Defeated, his last act was to give Phoenix a stroke on the planetary level. Dying in Scott's arms, she urged him to live on. 150 years in the future, a Phoenix egg hatched and Phoenix was reborn once more. It was revealed that instead of rejoining the X-Men after Phoenix's death, a mourning Cyclops quit the team leaving a desperate Beast to pick up the pieces. Using the drug Kick, actually an aerosol form of Sublime, Beast was corrupted and set a chain of events that left the world in ruin. Phoenix removed the Sublime entity from Beast and absorbed the future reality into the White Hot Room. In the White Hot Room, Jean appeared in her White and Gold Phoenix costume and was referred to by the Phoenix Consciousness as a White Phoenix of the Crown. Jean had felt like she was "supposed to fix something that was dying" but the Phoenix Consciousness said that she had "lost concentration in there". Met by other Phoenix avatars, Jean was urged to let her universe die but she decided to heal it. With some guidance from the Phoenix Consciousness, Jean took her universe in the palm of her hands and decided to create a new future by nudging Scott to continue Xavier's school and his relationship with Emma Frost. - Endsong and Warsong as Phoenix]] as Phoenixes]] The Phoenix Force was reconstituted before its time by a Shi'ar vessel attempting to eliminate the Phoenix forever and arrived back on Earth. Upon arrival it proceeded to forcibly resurrect Jean and use Cyclops' optic beams to feed itself whole again. However, it went terribly wrong, as neither Jean nor the Phoenix were fully prepared for the rebirth, and as a result, the Phoenix Force went insane, once again becoming the Dark Phoenix. This event was further complicated with the arrival of Quentin Quire (Kid Omega), awakened by the Phoenix's arrival. Quire wanted to use the Phoenix Force to resurrect Sophie, one of the Stepford Cuckoos, who had died trying to stop him from from taking over the Xavier Institute. Further inflaming the situation were the crew of the Shi'ar warship who were converging around Earth to attack the Phoenix. Eventually, the X-Men pursued Jean and the Phoenix Force to the North Pole where Wolverine attempted to kill her several times to no avail. After enough attempts, the Phoenix stated that Wolverine had erased all of Jean's personality from the Phoenix. Wolverine asked her if she was Jean or the Phoenix and she replied "I am always Jean Grey and always the Phoenix". After Jean managed to regain control and sealed herself in ice, the Phoenix Force took Emma as an avatar and Cyclops quickly trapped her and himself both in a Phoenix Egg containment unit too feed her power. Then Quentin Quire arrived on the scene, intending to breach the unit and take the Phoenix for himself. As Quentin breached the Egg, he asked the Phoenix to use its power to return Sophie to life, only to have her reject him and revert back to a lifeless corpse. This proved to be the final straw for the Force, who intended to destroy the planet, but then, Cyclops fired an optic blast at Jean's body and Jean emerged from the ice and forced the Phoenix from Emma's body. The Phoenix was shocked that Jean was capable of such a feat without her power, to which Jean replied "I am you. Don’t you remember? Now get out of that stupid body!" Jean forcibly separated the Phoenix Force and Emma Frost from each other, and remerged it to herself, but the Phoenix's mental stability continued to deteriorate. Cyclops instructed the White Queen and the Stepford Cuckoos to telepathically link all the X-Men across the Earth together and connect them all to Jean and the Phoenix. The emotional support and love they felt from Jean's friends and family was more than enough to restore the Jean's sanity. However, as this happened, the Shi'ar warship created an Event Horizon above the North Pole, which annihilated everyone there. As a gift of mercy, Phoenix had saved all of the X-Men present, but not before they had saved her. Now alive once again as the White Phoenix, Phoenix returned to the White Hot Room to begin the task of finding the missing billions of fragments of the Phoenix Force that still remained scattered through space. Soon after, three of the Phoenix Force fragments found the Stepford Cuckoos. & Manipulated by both the Phoenix and Sublime, the Cuckoos awoke their dead sisters and traveled to The World, a laboratory created by Weapon Plus with technology capable of manipulating time. During the sisters' visit to "The World," they discovered that they were all genetically engineered daughters of Emma and that the Phoenix fragments had manifested in order to destroy the Cuckoos and all of their clones to prevent them from being activated as a weapon and kill all mutants. Sublime's machinery attacked the Cuckoos and successfully absorbed the cosmic fragment and distributed it among each of the cloned telepaths. Now referring to themselves as the Thousand-in-One and under Sublime's control; the cosmically-empowered psychics proceeded to enact their programmed destiny of mutant destruction. Celeste however, who was still in partial control of both herself and her sisters' super-mind, alerted the X-Men that they could short-circuit the girls' linkage by destroying Sublime's machinery. Phoebe, distraught at having lost access to the cosmic power, sent a bolt of her last remaining energy through the facility's floor, prompting an explosion that would destroy everything within a half-mile radius. Celeste, at Emma's behest, accepted her role as a Phoenix host, and stopped the explosion by temporarily freezing localized time. She then went on to destroy the thousand-strong Cuckoo clones, by shattering their newly-manifested Diamond forms. Celeste, Phoebe and Mindee reabsorbed and trapped force in their own diamond hearts which unlike their mother's diamond composition, didn't have a single flaw. Due to their diamond hearts' flawless state it could not be destroyed even by splintered Phoenix itself. The price the sisters paid for this was that they could never again feel emotion; thus leaving them even more cold-hearted and detached from their fellow man than they were before. Prelude to the Second Coming The Young X-Man Ink briefly had access to the Phoenix Force (or a powerful facsimile of the Phoenix Force) granted by a tattoo of the Phoenix symbol over his left eye by the mutant tattoo artist Leon Nunez. Nunez collapsed into a catatonic state by empowering the Phoenix tattoo. Ink used the Phoenix powers to resurrect his fallen teammate Dust leaving him in comatose state with the Phoenix tattoo disappearing. After Cable rescued the first mutant baby born since M-Day and ferried her into the timestream, she manifested a Phoenix flamebird in her eyes while Cable battled Bishop. On Utopia, while under assault from four Predator Xs, the Phoenix Force fragments inside the diamond hearts of the Stepford Cuckoos abruptly left. The Cuckoos have since missed the added power granted by the Phoenix and lamented their return to "normal" telepath status.Nation X #4 "Bad Seeds" Around the same time deep in Shi'ar space, the Starjammers battled the Emperor Vulcan's forces. Then without warning, Korvus' Blade of the Phoenix lost its power and Rachel lost her connection to the Phoenix Echo. Upon the cosmic powers departure, Rachel exclaimed "Please, not now…Mom." All across the universe, fragments of the Phoenix Force escaped their hosts. After Cable and Hope returned from the future, Emma and many others saw Hope manifest a Phoenix flamebird from the flames of a bonfire. She manifested similar raptors multiple times. Belief that she was the new host of the Phoenix spread amongst the X-Men. ]] Avengers vs. X-Men The Phoenix Force Raptor began approaching Earth, and in its path it destroyed Birj, as witnessed by Nova. It was revealed that the Phoenix Force was coming to Earth in search of its next host. Nova crashed on Earth, telling the Avengers "It's coming." They traced energy signatures back to the Phoenix Force. Consulting Wolverine, Captain America learned of Hope Summers. Meanwhile, Hope flared up with the Phoenix during a training session with Cyclops. This led to Captain America coming to Utopia to take Hope into protective custody. Cyclops rebuffed the Captain and attacked him, leading to an invasion of Utopia by the Avengers. The being known as Unit revealed to the Lights that Cyclops' suspicions were correct. The Phoenix was, in fact, returning to revive the mutant race. He told them of how, a billion years prior, there was a planet in which one race had worked a spell that had stopped evolution, just as the Scarlet Witch had done with the Decimation. It held for a time before a Phoenix Messiah rose. With her Lights, she became host to the Phoenix Force and evolution was set right. However, Unit had worked to ensure that the Lights would not be there for the Phoenix Messiah when the Phoenix arrived. He had already observed what happened when one Messiah got all that she needed, and now wished to see what happened when one did not. The Avengers and X-Men descended into a brawl in the Blue Area of the Moon. The power of the Phoenix increased within Hope and she found herself unable to control it. Desperate, she asked Wolverine to kill her. However, Cyclops prevented him from doing so. As the Phoenix descended on the moon, Iron Man used a special suit to try to destroy the Phoenix. He only managed to splinter it, and it took the five other X-Men present as hosts; Namor, Cyclops, Emma Frost, Magik and Colossus. They returned to Earth with Hope to prepare her to be host and to do the Phoenix's work. Using their new powers, the Phoenix Five worked to make the world a better place. For mutantkind, they crafted a grand new Utopia. Under Cyclops' direction, they created supplies of fresh water, food and power in places of need. They also outlawed war and destroyed all the weapons they found. Hope revealed that the Phoenix still called to her, and Cyclops asked if she would accept the Phoenix now. Hope said that she would but Cyclops refused her, saying that she proved herself unworthy of it when she denied it on the Moon. The Phoenix Five were briefly captured by Mr. Sinister and using his technology, he managed to harness the Phoenix Force into six clones of Madelyne Pryor. Emma managed to enter the mind of one of the clones to talk to the Phoenix. She convinces it that Sinister merely wants to keep it locked up for his own purposes and since it came to Earth for a purpose, the Phoenix leaves the six clones and returns to the Phoenix Five. The Phoenix Five proceed to destroy Sinister, his city and his species, declaring the world safe and theirs. The Avengers are convinced that Hope could provide the key to defeating the Phoenix Five should they ever go rogue, and thus invaded Utopia to take her. They were swiftly defeated, but the Scarlet Witch intervened. Somehow, she was able to hurt the Phoenix, and teleported away with Hope and the Avengers. Cyclops angrily declares "No more Avengers." The Avengers waged guerrilla warfare against the X-Men and the Phoenix Five but were ill matched against their vast power and continued to lose members for each battle. Namor, the most volatile of the Phoenix Five resolved to destroy the Avengers himself in order to prevent them from destroying the peaceful world they had created. Despite the might of the Avengers and the effectiveness of the Scarlet Witch against Namor, they still managed only narrowly to defeat him at the cost of great destruction to Wakanda. After Namor fell, his portion of the Phoenix left him for the other four remaining hosts. Now forced to control even more of the Phoenix Force, some of the Phoenix Five began slipping. Colossus and Magik were the next to fall. After Magik began berating and mocking Colossus for refusing to kill Spider-Man during one battle against the Avenger, Colossus began to believe that the power of the Phoenix was too much for her. She was angered by his patronizing and a fight broke out between them that ended up knocking out the both of them. Their portions of the Phoenix left them for the two remaining hosts, Emma and Cyclops. Emma, who had trouble controlling the Phoenix before Colossus and Magik fell, was pushed over the edge and began killing people who had wronged mutants in the past and exerted a tyrannical rule over the X-Men, threatening any that had thoughts that displeased her. The Avengers were attacked by Cyclops who possessed half of the Phoenix. He made quick work of anyone that opposed him but was defeated by Hope who in an act of desperation combined the powers of the Iron Fist, Scarlet Witch's chaos magic and Shao-Lao's flames to teleport Cyclops to the Moon. The Avengers then teamed up with several X-Men who had realized that Cyclops and Emma had completely lost control. Together they attacked Cyclops and Emma and gained the upper hand until Cyclops was forced to take the final piece of the Phoenix from Emma, making him the sole host. The complete Phoenix proved too much and finally turned him into Dark Phoenix. The Avengers fought Summers around the world with the help of the X-Men and Nova, as well as trying to contain the chaos the gigantic force produced around Earth, but who finally managed to defeat him were Scarlet Witch and Hope, the Phoenix left Scott and possessed Hope, but she managed to control it, repairing all the damage Scott caused on the planet, and finally, using the powers of the Scarlet Witch to manipulate reality, she destroyed the Phoenix Force with a final blast of energy which caused millions of people around Earth to manifest mutant powers. Cyclops was then finally incarcerated, and Steve accepted the Avengers should have done more to help mutants, and allowed the world to hate them. As a result, he started planning a new team of Avengers in hopes of unify mutant and humankind. The Phoenix is presumed dead, but there is no true evidence to show what really happened to it. Roma, a multiverse guardian, once stated Galactus attempted to destroy the Phoenix when Rachel Summers wielded it and stars began fading away. The Phoenix Force is an embodiment of the universe as much as it is of life and death. If it were truly killed, the entire universe would have been destroyed. It is possibly in the White Hot Room reformed within a cosmic egg as it has done many times. | Powers = The Phoenix Force is one of the most powerful beings in the Marvel Universe, possessing the power to create and destroy anything and everything. Its powers include: Future Life-Force Tap: The Phoenix Force can tap into the energy provided by life-force reserved for future generations, thus denying them existence. The Phoenix Force possesses limitless cosmic energy. With or without a host, it is one of the most powerful entities in the Marvel Universe. *''Concussive Force Blasts:'' It can wield this energy to project beams of immense concussive force powerful enough to destroy whole planetary bodies. *''Quantum Singularity:'' It can transmigrate throughout time and space by folding its energy back into itself, causing it to collapse akin to a black hole. It then reforms itself upon reaching its destination. *''Energy Absorption:'' It can directly absorb, manipulate, and fully control any type of energy such as Cyclops' ruby-red-colored optic blasts or the entire energy of a star, black hole, or even a whole galaxy. *''Life-Force Control:'' The Phoenix Force can control and manipulate life and death itself. *''Psionic Nexus:'' As the nexus or center of all psionic energy throughout the cosmos, the host attains nigh-infinitely powerful mental abilities, including telepathy, empathy,and telekinesis, and often seeks out hosts who have psionic abilities. When bonded with a host, the Phoenix Force vastly strengthens and amplifies all of their superhuman mutant powers and abilities to immeasurable and innumerable power levels. *''Matter Transmutation:'' It can manipulate and transmute matter on a sub-atomic level (e.g., turning wood to gold, stone to crystal, etc). *''Cosmic Teleportation:'' It can teleport others across vast distances such as another planet or galaxy, and the vast vacuum of space itself. *''Disintegration Waves:'' It can consume and remove a near infinite amount of molecules per second. *''Resurrection Force:'' It can resurrect anyone it wishes with its near infinite powers, as it is the embodiment of life and death itself. It could also bring itself back as well. *'Immortality': The Phoenix Force is immortal and indestructible. It can't die or be destroyed. After its "death" in Avengers vs. X-Men, it was said to be destroyed, but, as it has happened many times, the entity is never dead. It forms itself in a cosmic egg in the White Hot Room and says in there until it is ready to come out. Some hosts get true immortality, but other get it from never aging or needing food, water, and oxygen to breath and, if they were killed, the Phoenix Force would bring him or her back to life. *'Cosmic Pyrokinesis': It can create 'cosmic' flames under any conditions even the impossible ones such as vacuum space or underwater. These flames do not require oxygen to burn, and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. It has perfect control over these flames, and they only consume what it wills. Typically they manifest as a raptor or part of a raptor such as a claw or wings, in the case of an avatar. It is unclear whether these flames are an extension of its powerful psionic abilities or a literal punctuation to its purpose to 'burn away what doesn't work.' *'Temporal Manipulation': the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past, present, and future across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect her actions will have. It may be the case that time as a concept doesn't apply to the White Hot Room. it has only been shown When Jean Grey as the White Phoenix Of The Crown held her universe in the palm of her hands and saved it from becoming a horrible future. *'Existence Mastery': It possesses total control over the entire existence. It can bring anything into existence, freely manipulate all existing things, and return them to nothingness when their purpose is extinguished. Its immeasurable cosmic powers and abilities appear to be at their strongest and most powerful when bonded to Jean Grey (possessing incredibly strong and powerful levels of telepathic, empathic, and telekinetic godhood status abilities, complete control and manipulation over the realms of matter, energy, space, time and thought), as the two have a strange, profound connection to each other (Jean is the closest thing the Force has to physical form). *Like Jean Grey-Summers, the Phoenix used telepathy and telekinesis, but at a much, much greater near-limitless power levels. She was able to rearrange the molecular structure of matter and fly at high hyper-sonic speeds while inside a planetary body. Using the Phoenix Force, she could travel through hyperspace and destroy Shi'ar battle cruisers with little effort. | Abilities = Because Phoenix was linked to Jean's psyche, she maintained a psychic link with Cyclops. | Strength = As Jean Grey-Summers, the Phoenix possessed the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engaged in moderate regular exercise. Using her cosmic powers and telekinesis, Phoenix could lift an unknown amount of weight, possibly in the range of millions of megatons. Weaknesses * Chaos Magic: When Cyclops was possessed by the Phoenix, he received a high harm when he touched Scarlet Witch, as well as Emma Frost (also being possessed) suffered when she telepathically detected her presence. as the Phoenix Five gained more portions it becomes less affective. * Iron Fist energy from K'un-Lun: the dragon, Shou-Lao was able to hurt Cyclops when he was possessed by Phoenix. It was said by the Watcher that the dragon beat the Phoenix but there is no evidence to show that. An Iron First named Fongji Wu used the powers of the dragon to tame the Phoenix and controlled its powers. It is unknown if the power proves less affective as the Phoenix Five gained more portions of Phoenix. Despite these weaknesses the Phoenix Force itself has never really felt it or ever even said it hurts. It only affects it host and even if the Phoenix is in control only the host feels pain. But its weakess it's control over its host. | Equipment = | Transportation = Flight under her own power, intergalactic flight through hyperspace, X-Men Stratojet, access Shi'ar Star-Gates | Weapons = | Notes = * As originally written, the Jean Grey incarnation of the Phoenix was not a separate cosmic entity, but Jean herself, having attained her ultimate potential as a psychic, only to become slowly corrupted by the manipulation of such foes as Mastermind and Emma Frost; unable to adapt to her enormous power, Jean was driven mad. In order to return Jean to the fold several years later, this storyline was retconned to reveal the existence of the cosmic Phoenix Force entity, which had created a duplicate body of Jean, believed itself to be Jean, and acted in her place while the real Jean lay in a coma in the ocean. This let Jean be revived as a member of X-Factor. The extent to which the duplicate and Jean are separate entities depends on who is writing the character(s) at the time. * The Phoenix appears to favor certain bloodlines as hosts. | Trivia = * The Dark Phoenix Saga raised the standards for graphic storytelling. Claremont's use of foreshadowing, motivation, and pathos took comics to a new level and made the X-Men franchise one of the most popular titles ever. * There are several Dark Phoenix statues. The latest http://www.legends-online.com/X-Men-3-Mini-Bust-Jean-Grey.html#a14 is depicting Dark Phoenix as she appears in X-Men Last Stand. | Links = * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe #9 * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #10 }} Category:Phoenix Force Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Flight Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Power Amplification Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Power Bestowal Category:Immortals Category:X-Men Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Grey Family Category:Transmutation